Copper Between Silver And Gold
by HelenaNoviembre
Summary: Luneth stalked, rather eavesdropped, Ingus and Arc alone on the Healing Copse. What he saw made his blood boil, but what happened next was unexpected. This is my first fic. :)
1. Chapter 1 Disquietude

Luneth was jealous.

He denies it, but it's been a while since he felt that irritating, weird, nagging feeling whenever he saw those two together. It's so obvious that Ingus was making moves to his best friend. Of course who would not be attracted to Arc's cute face, shy personality and the adorable freckles on his skin? Arc has always been like a brother and best friend to him, but that doesn't stop him to admire the boy for even he, himself had fall for his best friend's charm. Somewhere in his heart, he knew that there was something more than being comrades and brothers between them. But hesitation always surfaces whenever he tries to ask Arc about it and he always tend to chickened out to and to confess and accept what he truly feels.

He didn't want to spy on the two but he can't help it. Just the other day he was confronted by Ingus asking if he and Arc do have a romantic connection towards each other. He was taken aback, out of his consternation and panic he answered no. The blond asked him again if he has affection to the boy. Luneth hesitated, knowing from the very first that Arc was not too far out of earshot and was obviously listening to what they're talking about, he again answered no. That's when Arc started to avoid Luneth and began to spend much time alone with himself and was often see with the blond. It's been a week now since that incident but Luneth can't sit still and was uncomfortable to watch Ingus lingeringly look at Arc's entire being. That's why Luneth made up an excuse to gather more firewood while they were on Healing Copse so that he could stalk the two alone.

The sky was dancing in the colours of orange, magenta, blue, and indigo as the stars began to peek out from heavens.

"Hey Arc," Luneth silently watch from above the nearby tree as the golden haired knight approaches his copper haired friend. Watching Ingus bent to trace the younger man's jaw line made Luneth's blood to boil. Aside from he is not enjoying the show, he is not pretty much happy of his best friend's reaction to Ingus' touch.

"H-hey Ingus" Arc stuttered nervously, face red to the tips of his ears. "D-do you need something?"

"There's something I want to ask of you." Ingus settled down beside him but Arc moved a bit away from the blond, eyes planted on the ground. "Do you... Are you and Luneth… really not some kind of... lovers?"

Arc's eyes widen in surprise and turn even redder."N-no! We're just friends." He swallowed and blinked tightly as if he was gulping a stone before he continues, "I mean no, I-I am just a friend… to him."

Ingus smiled at Arc "But do you see him as friend?"

Arc turned away, face still red and glued his gaze to the ground again before he solemnly asked. "Why do you ask such question?"

Ingus shrugged "I don't know. Maybe I tend to ask what's obvious."

Arc lets out a defeated sigh. "It doesn't matter how I feel, he only sees me as his friend. I won't risk losing that friendship over my unrequited love. Besides," Arc pushes the image on the back of his mind, it hurts him badly by just remembering it. "I don't want to ruin what he has with Refia."

Luneth was confused for a moment but then remembered how Refia acts all too suddenly intimate towards him. He mentally kicks himself when realization dawned on him. He remembered that one merry, drunken night in Canaan, he let her kiss him... IN FRONT OF ARC. It doesn't mean anything for him, it was just a dare. Honestly a dare which Phoenix Down is the prize. He thought the hurt expression that flashed on the boy's face was only his drunken imagination. After he saw that expression, he did thought of the possibility that Arc likes Refia, and he's got jealous. That's why he let himself get wasted that night, and didn't payed much attention to anything else aside from his liquor.

 _'I'm an idiot.'_ He told to himself and lightly hit his head on the tree. His train of thought was cut off when Ingus spoke again.

"So does that means he won't mind if I do this?" Ingus placed his fingers to Arc's jaw and turn the boy's head before he closed the gap between them.

Luneth watched in shock. Seeing Ingus flirt with his best friend was enough to get on his nerve, but to kiss him? He wanted nothing more to plant his sword on the knight's chest and sweep his best friend's feet off of the ground.

Arc was frozen on his current place, letting the tall man in front of him kiss him passionately. Arc woud be lying if he said that he didn't like the way Ingus work his lips. The way the knight alternatively nips his lower and upper lip, and guide his hands up on Ingus' neck while he lowered his on a distracting pace that wander on Arc's sides and thigh. Ingus' tongue forcibly made its way inside past Arc's lips, entwining his to the others and licks the roof of the boy's mouth that making the shorter boy whimpers.

Guilt tugged deep in Arc's gut. Even he thought maybe he could forget Luneth with the help of Ingus. That maybe somehow, he deserved to be happy even just a little bit. He never wanted anything in his life than to be loved back. It's all he ever wanted.

Luneth was the first one, aside from Topapa, to love him even if he's a wimp, and though Luneth can't love him back the way he wants to, he certainly and without hesitation would die for his courageous and oblivious best friend.

Luneth was very close to jump off the tree and advance at Ingus when Arc suddenly pulled away and spoke.

"This is wrong." Arc said firmly, his eyes not leaving Ingus's.

The knight's hand stopped wandering Arc's body, He reached for the boy's hand and let it fall against the boy's thigh. He envelops the boy's hands to his. "No one will mind."

"You already have Sara, Ingus." Arc's face was stern despite the faint pink that ghosted on his cheeks. "I don't want to be anybody's replacement. Yes I'm in love with Luneth, and even he falls in love with someone else, even if he don't feel the same way as I feel towards him, and even it's a major slap in my face that I am love less, it still won't stop me from loving him. I guess you're right, no one will mind if you do things to me. But if I let you do those things, it's like turning my back on Lu, and lying to my own heart, I can't allow that. I am broken, Ingus, not desperate."

Ingus was loss at words and did nothing but watch as Arc stood and left him alone in the woods with three sparkling pond. Luneth, same as Ingus, took a few minutes for his brain to process what he had just heard.

Arc is in love with him.

 _Arc loves him._

The words played over and over on his head when he ran to follow where Arc headed. Luneth's heart thump with elation and nervousness, he wanted nothing more than to tell Arc that he feels the same too. That he lied when Ingus asked him if he had affection to him.

Almost half an hour later, the elation on Luneth's heart was replaced with worry and anxiety when he lost track on Arc.

He encountered dozens of Basilisk and Sting bee on the way. Knowing that the boy left his mythril sword on the temporary camp, he can't help but let the gruesome ideas fill his head. He shook those thoughts away and focused on looking for Arc until he found himself back on the Healing Copse.

Half-way from the entrance he found Arc splayed on the grass Ingus looming over the boy. He raced towards the two and shoved Ingus away. "Get away from him!" he snarled.

"Easy man, I'm just trying to help." Ingus dropped on his knee and hands half-way to the ground, "He returned back fatigued and clothes tattered. He collapsed only a few feet away from my aid."

"YOU FUCKER! You didn't even help him?!" Luneth put Arc's head on his lap. He murmured things to him, kissed his forehead and brushed his fingers on the boy's hair.

"You showed up shoving me away from him when I was about to cure him." Ingus pointed out. Luneth performed cure on Arc and let him drink on the pond's magical water.

"It's your entire fault." Luneth gritted his teeth, caressing his best friends face before glaring at Ingus.

"It isn't my fault if you're a coward to tell the truth." Ingus said before he left the two of them and set up a camp, leaving Luneth with Arc's unconscious body.

Luneth's head cooled but he can't bring himself to talk to Desch, or even Refia, who had just returned from having a stroll from the woods to look for the gnome village. He shut himself in the tent, which Ingus set up for the two of them, watching over Arc until the time ticks deeper into the darkness of the night, and his eyes fell heavy. He lied beside Arc, letting his right arm be the pillow of the boy. He watched him and wept silently for hours. Dozing off a few times, he slaps himself to keep him awake. He was about to give in to sleep when the boy stirred and opened his eyes. Luneth was wide awake all of the sudden.


	2. Chapter 2 Divulgence of Ferocious Love

Notes: Here's the second chapter. ;)

/

"Nnnggg…" Arc groaned when he opened his eyes. He can't quite remember that much but all he knew was that he fought a several berserker, stinging bees and a dozen of basilisks, then when he returned to the Healing Copse he stumbled a rock, passed out of exhaustion, then now he's awake. He didn't remember setting up a tent and most definitely remembered that he hasn't dragged himself to crash himself there.

He looks around. It's pretty dark, he can't see anything. He tried to get up but then realized that someone was lying beside him, and his head was lying over someone's, what he guesses is an arm. He tensed, he was about to scramble off the stranger in panic when a voice came and halted his action. Well, it's more like he froze again, helpless with those arms curling around him.

"Don't go it's just me." Luneth murmured in his ear. Arc was confused. His head was immediately filled with questions like _'Why am I here with him'_. He tried to ignore and keep down the loud beating of his heart on his chest. He was never this close with Luneth.

"What's happened?" Arc asked trying to get up again but stopped when Luneth's hands wrapped tighter around him.

"Asshole found you before you collapse."

Arc's forehead creased, "Asshole?"

"That prick sucking blond bitch," Luneth snuggled his face to Arc's shoulder. Arc raises an eyebrow.

"You're acting weird."

"Yea, I know. It's a side effect of my jealousy." Luneth answered, breathing Arc's scent heavily.

After that, they were both silent. Arc does not know what to say, and what Luneth means, and he certainly doesn't want to get his hopes up. He repeatedly told himself that Luneth was just worried and that's that.

The silence was stained with the slightest string of tension, Arc ignored it. He wants to cherish this moment where Luneth holds him in his arm and his face burying on the boy's neck, and nothing else.

"Arc," Luneth spoke softly, startling Arc just a bit.

"Yes?

"I've been thinking.." Luneth started,

"Wow, I never thought you could." Arc said for a smile, he looks at Luneth the Silver-haired boy was pouting at him. Blush crept over Arc's face and quickly looks away. "Okay I'm just kidding, go on."

Luneth couldn't help but suppress a small smile. "So like I said, I've been thinking."

Arc hummed. Luneth reached for the other's hand and squeezed it gently. "After all these years I spent with you by my side and all… We've been through pain, happiness, sadness, braveness, glory, and I even came to the conclusion that I'm an idiot, and stupid."

Arc laughed lightly, turning his face again towards the older boy. "Wow, what took you so long to realize that?"

"Shut up," Luneth rolled his eyes, instead of saying a witty comeback and decided to let it pass. "So like what I said we've been through those kinds of things… and I think… I… you… I mean I-I… we? … Iloveyouwillyoubemyboyfriend?." Luneth said those last nine words in one breath.

Arc was a blinked once, twice. Luneth blinked and Arc blinked again. "Uh, what? I didn't hear the last words you say, your voice was so low and you speak too fast."

"You've got to be kidding me." Luneth cried exasperatedly.

Arc shrugged at Luneth. "I'm not."

"Okay, let me ask you again." Luneth said before he placed two fingers on Arc's chin and lean it forward towards his lips. Luneth's kiss was tentative and half-insecure. Arc, once again, like the earlier with Ingus, was frozen up on his place but his heart pounds like a drums and heat flowed throughout his body.

It took him time before he could respond to the kiss. It was a chaste, innocent and full of emotion kind of kiss. After some time, Luneth pulled away. "I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Arc can't believe his ears.

 _'Did Luneth said 'I love you will you be my boyfriend' to me'_ Arc thought to himself. He was about to ask for the second time but think better of it.

"Hell YES!" He answered happily. He put his hands on the back of Luneth's neck and pulled him to capture his lips in another kiss.

Luneth spent years of wondering when this day would come. It wasn't exactly how he planned it. He imagined it to be like those romantic clichés in storybooks, but for now Luneth didn't mind. What matters most is that Arc feels the same way. He almost thanked Ingus for trying to hit on his best friend. Almost. Only if he hadn't kiss Arc. Luneth was still damn mad about it. Still, now that they're at this point, he didn't care. He's going to make the most of holding the boy in his arms and kissing his soft moist, warm, and pinkish lips. Arc tasted sweet, with a tang of his own unique flavour. Luneth's heart was racing on his chest, and just thinking that it was Arc was actually kissing him made him hard. He flipped them over so the boy was underneath him.

"Lu." Arc moaned when they broke the kiss to gasp for air. Luneth then turned his attention away from Arc's lips and starts to gently bite his collarbone.

"Is it okay if I touch you?" Luneth murmured against Arc's skin.

"Do whatever you want." Arc said breathlessly. His hands wander underneath and pulled off the boy's upper garment, thumbing both hard nubs on his chest. He sucked the flesh on the crevice of the copper haired boy's neck, marking and claiming Arc as his. Arc grabbed a fistful of silver white hair of the boy that was looming over him. Arc moaned Luneth's name over and over, Luneth drank Arc's words when he captured his lips towards him again.

"I love you," Luneth chanted breathlessly over and over between their kisses. Instead of replying at Luneth's endearment, Arc grab a hold of Luneth's rear, holding him between his legs and starts to grind his hips against him that brought forth a groan from both of their lips. Arc, usually timid and shy, kissed Luneth aggressively. His tongue entered Luneth's mouth, rolling and entangling both their tongues before Arc licked the roof of the older boy's mouth.

Luneth pulled again to suck air to his lungs. He slid down Arc's pants first before he undid his, freeing both of their covered erections from its restraint. Luneth's member twitched when he caught sight of Arc's fully naked body. Luneth removes his shirt, and slide his member against Arc's slightly thicker but shorter one. He grinds repeatedly against Arc, eliciting moans from the younger boy's lips.

"Lu… Enter me…" Luneth can't believe what's Arc was asking him to do. Luneth backed himself lower on the other boy's body.

"I don't want to hurt you." Luneth ghosted his breath on the head of Arc's member. Arc groaned and gripped Luneth's hair tighter. Luneth took him on his mouth, bobbing his head up and down before swirling his tongue on the slit. He traced his tongue along the sensitive vein of Arc's shaft before swallowing him deep from the base.

"Lu… Please… I want you to claim me.." Arc moaned, pinching and circling the pad of his index finger on the hard nubs, stimulating him more. "Lu… P-please claim me as yours."

Luneth pulled away with a pop. He can't resist and turn down the plea of his beloved, mostly in this erogenous position he's in right now.

"Tell me if it hurts." Luneth said before he placed three fingers in front of Arc. It took Arc a moment to realize what to do. He took the fingers in his mouth, coating the fingers with his own saliva. Luneth at the moment, leaves more love marks in Arc's body. When his fingers were fully lubricated with Arc's saliva, he put a digit inside Arc's entrance.

First time of ever doing this, Arc shifted uncomfortably with the finger inside him. It wasn't long before he gets used to the feeling. Luneth began moving his fingers inside Arc, sooner did the second finger entered the third followed. He pushed his fingers deeper. He curled his fingers and brushed on the flesh that made the younger boy's eyes snap open and arch his back. "There!"

Luneth stroked his fingers on Arc's prostate before scissoring him. He pulled his fingers out. He hesitated to spit on his hand to lubricate himself when Arc flipped them over. "Let me do it for you" he said crawling towards Luneth's lower half, taking the stiff member in his mouth. Luneth groaned as warm mouth envelops his _head_. Arc's legs were resting between Luneth's shoulders. Luneth continues to prep Arc, taking him in his mouth and sucking his sac, until Arc pulled away with a string of saliva connecting his lips to the member.

He slowly lowered himself on Luneth's member, the other boy was trying his hard not to buck his hips. Tears streamed down Arc's cheeks. Alarmed, Luneth sat up and wipe the tears away. "We can stop if you want to."

"No, I want this. I want to do this." Arc cupped Luneth's face and pulled him in a kiss before he plunged himself down all the way Luneth's base. Arc's tight and hot entrance sucks Luneth's manhood. The boys kissed each other for sometime then Arc starts to bounce slightly up and down. Luneth groaned in pleasure. Arc moved in another angle, trying to finds his prostate again. A strangled moan announced that he successfully found his sweet spot..

Luneth flipped them over again, and hung Arc's legs on his shoulders. He propped his hands on either side of Arc's head for support before he began thrusting faster and deeper to the boy, hitting his sweet spot over and over with each thrusting. Arc's knuckles turned white from grasping the sheets underneath him. His moans became louder and louder, which turns into cries of pleasure when Luneth starts pumping his hand on Arc's length in time of his fast thrusting. He leaned down to kiss the boy underneath him. Arc bit Luneth's lower lip before his breath hitched with his eyes shut close, and his lips parted in small 'o'. Arc's seed painted Luneth's stomach and chest. Luneth groaned Arc's name before he came inside the boy. They rode into their highs together for some time until Luneth lay beside Arc without pulling out his member inside him, and kissed the boy's shoulder. "You okay?"

Arc hummed blissfully in response, his eyes still closed and snuggled closer to Luneth.

Luneth chuckled. He reached for his shirt and wiped off the come from his chest. He mindlessly threw the shirt, and draped an arm over the boy, spooning him in his arm. "C'mon let's get you cleaned up."

"Can't we just clean up tomorrow?" Arc asked, opening a half-lidded eye. "I won't mind feeling dirty as long as it's because of you."

Luneth blushed furiously at Arc's words. He pulled the boy closer and took a quick peck on his lips. "I always thought you're so innocent about these things."

"I am innocent," Arc said, exerting much effort just to open his eyes.

Luneth laughed and kissed Arc's temple. "Really? Well, I'm starting to doubt that." Arc pouted and Luneth kissed those away. Minutes passed and he thought Arc was asleep.

"I saw you with Ingus earlier." Luneth whispered his confession and he felt Arc tensed, he held the boy in his arms much tighter. "I really thought I lost you for good. I can't let that happen, and I won't ever let it happen. I'm sorry it took me a while."

"And here I was, thinking in despair that you're in love with Refia." Arc snorts,

Luneth frowned at his beloved. "I thought you got jealous of me when I kissed Refia."

Arc kissed Luneth possessively before he answered. "It's the other way round."

"Sorry, it was just a dare in exchange for Phoenix Down." Luneth kissed Arc again until their lips were kiss bruised. "Don't worry I don't plan doing it again."

"I know you won't." Arc smirked. "You love me too much to risk what we have."

Luneth laughed "You sound so confident."

"I am confident as long as I'm with you."

Luneth once again kissed Arc and sleep drifted their consciousness away.

Meanwhile, outside the tent, one of the three eavesdroppers was grinning ear to ear.

"Finally!" Refia squealed in a hushed voice and shook Desch's arms wildly. "They're much compatible with each other, I'm so happy Arc didn't end up with you."

Refia glanced at Ingus who was glaring daggers towards her. "Shut up." Ingus rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed but the truth is he's happy for those two. He knows it to himself that he acted like a prick and feels guilty for trying to take advantage of Arc. But truth to be told he really liked Arc. At first he was upset that Arc turned him down, he can't accept the fact that Arc chose Luneth over him. But upon hearing those two boys happy with each other's company, most importantly Arc, he's willing to let go. Even if it hurts him a little.


End file.
